


oh fukc it's a sequel

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: ok i guess this is a thing now, alright, [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires, it's mostly just rated t because i referenced the implied boning from last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: set after the first thingy in this series i just wanted to write a cute short thing building off of that





	oh fukc it's a sequel

“I don’t really see how, y’know…”  Jeremy sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

 

Matt glanced at Jeremy from his spot beside him on the couch.  “... I don’t know.”

 

“Y’know, just…”  He shuffled around to face Matt better.  “How could any part of me sucking your blood  _ actually _ be comfortable for you?   _ Let alone _ feel good enough to-” He’s interrupted by a hand over his mouth, but that doesn’t block the smug look he gives Matt.

 

“Please don’t finish that.”

 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows as his mouth was released.  “So you’ve thought long and  _ hard _ about it, huh?”

 

“You-”  No come-back coming to mind, Matt just slouched a little and slid down.  “You can shut up.”

 

Teeth bared, Jeremy leaned over Matt.  “Less talking, more biting?”

 

He thought for a moment, looking nowhere near as flustered as Jeremy expected.  Soon, he sat back up.  “Well, yeah, that’d be nice, but… I also don’t want you thinking that’s all I want out of this, either.”

 

Talking about emotions was probably the last thing Jeremy expected to happen here.  “I mean, I was just joking around, you don’t have to talk about feelings-”

 

“No, no, I wanna get this out of the way-”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine-”  He’s interrupted by Matt’s hands again, but this time they’re holding onto his own hand instead.

 

“Dude.”

 

With Matt’s old posture returned, Jeremy has to look up at him again.  “Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

This was probably the warmest Jeremy’s face has felt in quite some time.  “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if you have prompts for this.................... hit me


End file.
